the_alphaboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghetto Planet
The planet Derelinquo (Latin word for desert) or known as the 'Ghetto Planet' to the locals is a fictonial planet in the Alphabox universe. It is the 4th planet in Harold's Star System and is the 3rd largest planet in the system. It is ruled by the Quench Corporation who use it for materials and resources. The ghetto planet is filled with poor savages and outcasts due to the lack of resources and supplies. The Ghetto Planet is usually shunned and forgotten about due to its inhabitants and its economic state and its poor cities, therefore given it the name Ghetto Planet. The Ghetto Planet has 17 plates and 6 Plate Boundaries. Geological Features The ghetto planet is a wasteland mostly made up of arid valleys, rocky mountains and dry plains and poor cities. The ghetto planet used to have huge amounts water on it but now has little amounts of waterm leaving very high mountains and low sea level. Most of it dried up and evaporated. This process of evaporation was caused by the chemical reactions that are made when the gases of the energy drink 'Quench' are combined, releasing dangerous gases into the atmosphere. This process and the expirments of the Quench CO. cause the water to evaporate. This sometimes causes the atmosphere to get cloudier or denser. (The clouds do not emit precipatation) It does not affect the life that lives on the planet since they are imune to these chemicals due to the amount of 'Quench' they drink. Goverment The Ghetto Planet is mainly governed by the The Quench Corporation but is poorly watched and moniotered. Because of this there people usually govern it. The ghetto planet is one of the planets the Quench CO call Sub-Planets. Sub-Planets would be a planet that the Quench might chooseto massively settle or plunge it into stagnation and decay and mine it for rare elements. The ghetto planet has one landmass called the Mainland that contains the main hubs or networks of the people. It is divided into countries and geological areas (for example mountains deserts etc). The countries always change due to the poor goverment and authority. Stink Boy's Alley is located in the Homeland. Storms and Chemical Combinations The Ghetto Planet tends to make a lot of storms that vary. Some stroms produce high frequnecy storms that make electromagnetic waves. These storms may be able to destroy and harm radio stations and other tech, depending on it's size. These storms are called Ghetto Planet High Frequency Electromagnetic Storms. The storms can be recorded by the Quench CO and converted. Some storms are there dangerous dust storms due to the amount of dust and debris on the surface. Recently both storms increased do to the presence of Quench chemicals and the presence of the Quench CO. These storms also pollut the atmosphere and either cripple it or strengthen it, depending on its chemical value. The atmosphere is very thick but is slowly decreaseing. Some stroms are natural but mostly are caused to the presence of the Quench CO. A violent history The poor planet Dereliqou, it had a very violent history. The early stages of Derel iquo were, like normal. They had formed like most planets. Another space rock was formed during the formation of the planets. It was never named but we can call it Space Rock. The early dereliquo was formed and was about the size of ''Mars. ''Due to other huge debris, gravity from other debris flung this toward another Space Rock. They both crashed nto eachother and combined cores. The remaining debris later formed a irregular moon, which had a unfortaunate orbit. It flung off into space and later came to be the natural satellites of Harold's Planet. The planet was know about the size of ''Venus. '' Plate Tectonics Read Dereliquo Plate Boundaries for information. Category:infobox image